Presently, terminals such as smart phones may include various applications, thus various scenes (a game scene, a chatting scene, and so on) may be displayed on the terminals. When different scenes are displayed, the power consumption may be different, that is to say, displayed scenes are closely related to power management. Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution to determine which scene is currently displayed on the terminal.